Knights and Dragons
It was a cold autumn morning, Ken had situated himself underneath a tree like he always did. He had his deck in his hands as he looked over it. Still pathetic. He thought as he looked at it. I really need to buy some new cards... His eyes drifted over to his duffel bag where a packet of cigarettes were lying. Disgusted, he pushed the bag away from him. He returned his deck to it's case and laid back against the tree. His peculiar cap slid down over his head as he rested it back in his neatly folded hands. Ulrich was tired. No doubt that he'd be sent to detention later today, when wasn't he? He was supposed to be taking a test, but to be frankly honest, Ulrich had no intention of taking it. He roaming through the courtyard when he noticed some kid...perfect. Ulrich hadn't made in a bet in a few hours, so why not start now? He walked up to the kid and looked down at him. "Hey kid, wanna make a bet?" Ken looked at the older boy. "Um, what do you mean?" He began to feel uneasy as he eyed him. "If I win, you buy me a burger. If you win, you get the burger." Ulrich responded. "We have to duel to see the outcome, of course." "Ok, sounds good I guess." Ken said smiling. "But can I at least know the name of the person I'll be buying food for? I'm Ken." "I'm Ulrich." he responded, activating his Duel Disk. "Ready?" Ken slid his hat back onto the top of his head. "Oh, you're the rep then?" He said as he picked himself up. Ken activated his own Duel Disk and inserted his deck. "Yeah, let's go." "Alright, I'll start us off." Ulrich replied. "I'll summon Buster Bob. His effect will let me Special Summon . Bob's effect treats them as Level 7 monsters. I'll overlay them to Special Summon Buster Blader, The Kingdom Killer Swordsman. I'll activate One for One, and send in my hand to Special Summon . I'll then activate to Special Summon Buster Blader from my Graveyard. I'll now activate Allure of Darkness, which lets me draw two, and I'll banish the that I drew. I'll activate Buster Breakthrough and Special Summon one Buster Blader from my Deck. I'll overlay my two Buster Blader monsters and Xyz Summon Buster Blader, The Country Crusher Swordsman." Ulrich smirked. "Now, your field is under lockdown. Kingdom Killer won't let you activate Monster Effects, and Country Crusher won't let you activate Spell or Trap cards. And, they're at 4000 attack each cause of their effects." "Well shit I'm no prodigy." Ken said waving his hands in an unenthusiastic manner. "Tell me what you want on that burger?" Ulrich smiled, deactivating his Duel Disk. "Don't worry about it kid." he responded. "How about we head there together?" Ken frowned for a second. I might have actually been able to do something... Maybe last three turns. He scratched the back of his head as he chuckled again. "Sure, I like eating a lot better than dueling." He shut down his Duel Disk and began walking to where Ulrich was. "Alright, so what do you like on your burger, Kenny-boy?" Ken looked at Ulrich. "Ok, first off: Don't call me Kenny-boy." He said straightening his hat. "And second: I've never had a burger... But I'm buying you one so, I'll figure it out when we get there." "What? Kenny-boy's never had a burger? How haven't you?!" Ken sighed, ignoring his new alias "Kenny-boy". "I was kinda poor back in Japan, and living in a farm village didn't really help with my burger-eating career." He walked ahead of the other boy. "C'mon, let's go. Not interested in giving you a history lesson about Kenny-boy's sad life." Ulrich decided to stay quiet about that. "So, Ken. How old are you?" he asked. Ken didn't even look back. "Thirteen." "You're pretty young." he murmured. "So, for the burgers, you want my recommendation?" Ken looked back at Ulrich with a weirded-out expression. "Uh, sure I guess." "Why do you look all...weirded-out?" Ken just continued walking. "Not used to being interrogated." Was all he could manage to say. "Right. I'm not interrogating you kid." "What about the burgers?" "It was just a question." "I said what about the fucking burgers?" Ken said impatiently. "Don't get angry around me, kid." "I'm not pissed, I'm too hungry to be pissed at you." Ulrich laughed. "I can relate to that." Ken sighed as his stomach rumbled. It seemed like even if he ate three times a day, he never gained weight. "Where is this place?" He said stopping. "I don't know. I thought you knew." "Are you kidding me?" "Nope." Ken turned around and began walking the other direction. "Guess we'll eat at my dorm then. I have some ramen I can heat up."